


Crazy Little Thing Called Lust

by Maylor-Works (InvisibleBookReader)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Accidental Drug Use, Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Artistic License, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Paparazzi, Poor John, Press and Tabloids, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Requited Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Smut, crazy fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleBookReader/pseuds/Maylor-Works
Summary: Brian is assaulted by two crazed fans in front of an audience of thousands and they slip him what Freddie dubs a "lust potion". Roger hesitates to help Brian through it, fearing it could ruin their friendship, until he learns about Brian's true feelings towards him.





	Crazy Little Thing Called Lust

**Author's Note:**

> The time period is a bit ambiguous, but in my head it's in the early 80s. Read the tags for any possible triggers beforehand.

The crowd's energy was high and that only elevated Brian's spirits more. They were on their third last song of the show, Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Brian could feel his heart pulse to the rhythm of the beat. Thousands screamed the lyrics back to the foursome, mesmerised by the charismatic front man. Freddie paraded around the stage, the largest spotlight followed his grinning face and leather-clad body. John was on Brian's right at the other end of the stage and he was grooving to the beat of his bass in his own spotlight. Brian himself was less mobile than John, but he still moved around as he played. His curls bounced around his shoulders in the white light.

And Roger...Roger looked ethereal, as per usual. He wore an unbuttoned white sleeveless shirt with nothing underneath, giving Brian a good view of his gleaming chest. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his pink lips were parted and panting. Occasionally he turned his head in Brian's direction to sing some ad-libs into his mic. Brian couldn't help but wonder what his lips would look like parted over something thicker-

No. He was not going there on stage, in front of tens of thousands of people. He had more important things at hand to focus on besides his unrequited love and his dick. Like his upcoming guitar solo. Brian ran to the front of the stage and began playing the most intense part of the song, the spotlight followed him forward. He played so it looked effortless. Before he knew it, his solo was over and he moved back into his original spot with a smug smirk on his face. He looked back at Roger on the drums and felt his heart warm when Roger sent him a wink, affirming his solo was killer.

What Brian didn't see was the two women clambering up the stage. Both dressed in all black and somehow not noticed by the security guards. Even Freddie hadn't noticed the fans at first. He continued with the song while the girls sprinted towards the unsuspecting guitarist. Brian barely saw them until they were right in front of him.

Everything happened so quickly. The taller one grabbed Brian's face and shoved her tongue down his throat, not a pleasant sensation to be had in front of an audience. Her accomplice dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around Brian's legs, effectively stopping any possible getaway he could've had. In the distance, he noticed the sound of guitar feedback through the amps. He quickly turned the volume knob down as far as it went. The woman on her knees buried her face in his crotch for some unknown reason, which caused Brian to panic and push her back with the body of his Red Special.

The other woman still had her tongue deep in Brian's mouth, and he felt sickened by its presence. He felt something round and bitter land near the back of his tongue. Fuck, this chick was trying to make him swallow something, maybe a pill. Brian tried to move backwards and shut his mouth, and she didn't like that. The lady had her fingers dug into the hinges of his jaw, holding it open.

"Oi!" Came Roger's rough shout from somewhere behind him. Then something hit him in the head with full force and clattered on the stage next to him. The sudden lurch forward made him swallow the pill as a reflex. Fuck. He eyed the woman standing in front of him, she was smirking like the cat that got the cream. By now everyone had stopped and was watching everything unfold.

"Come find us after the show," she purred. Brian pushed the women off him with more urgency now. He was sick of them touching him, invading his personal space.

"Get them out of here!" Freddie shouted into his mic, pointing at the duo. Bodyguards were rushing on the stage to take them away despite their kicking and screaming. Brian picked up the drumstick that hit him in the back of the head and chucked it back to Roger. He tried to ignore the distressed look from the blonde man, but it was a nice feeling to know that Roger's got his back.

"Thanks mate," Brian burst out. He looked down at his guitar to turn the volume back up when he realised one of his strings had snapped. Brian shot one of the men side stage a look and he gestured to cut the spotlight above him. He remained in the darkness so he rushed off the stage to quickly change his string. Freddie shot him a curious look, and Brian circled his finger, telling the singer to buy him some time.

"Quick, someone grab me a B string," Brian whispered, then he added on a second thought, "and a shot of vodka." He wasn't the type to drink or get drunk for a performance, but they only had two songs left and Brian needed something for the newfound nerves coiled in his stomach.

"Oh, ladies, ladies, ladies," Freddie tsked, "you never learn do you? Many have tried to get into Brian's pants, myself included, and all have failed," he said with a sinister smile. It was fake, Freddie knew to never flirt with Brian when Roger was so obviously enamoured with him. He just needed something exciting to say to distract the audience from what happened. Freddie looked back into the wings only to find Brian downing a shot of something. He was halfway through changing the string.

"Tonight was a warning to you all. If you try to seduce our guitarist, or any of us for that matter, in such a predatory manner, don't act surprised when security comes and drags your ass away," Freddie announced. The audience cheered at his statement and started chanting Brian's name.

Brian had just finished tuning up his new string when he heard the crowd chanting him name. He shot Freddie a thumbs up, telling him he was ready to continue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Brian May!" The front man announced, followed by a deafening cheer. Brian ran back to his spot on stage, waving a hand in the air with the other curled around the neck of his guitar. He turned the volume back up and grabbed the coin from his back pocket.

"And this is Tie Your Mother Down!" Freddie's shout cued the beginning of the next song. The bass and drums blaring gave Brian's heart a rhythm to pump to again.

Pure adrenaline, plus the shot, gave Brian enough energy to make it to the end of We Are The Champions. The cheers were overwhelming as the four men took a bow at the front of the stage. Brian rushed offstage, followed by the others, while Freddie relished in the limelight. That's when Brian remembered about the pill he accidentally swallowed. His vision was blackening at the edges. He tried not to panic, panicking might make the effects of the pill worse, and he didn't even know what was in the pill yet.

"Brian, how are you? That was pretty intense," John asked. He rested a hand on Brian's shoulder as they made a beeline to the large dressing room the four shared. John's forehead creased with worry lines as he awaited Brian's response.

"They drugged me, Deaky," Brian scowled, reality sinking in. John gasped, walking quicker so they could reach the privacy of their dressing room. Brian doubted that whatever was in the capsule was going to kill him because the girls wanted to meet up with him after the show. Worst case scenario it was some underground hard drugs.

Brian and John reached the dressing room and shut themselves inside. As Brian packed his guitar back into its hard case, Roger entered the room with Freddie hot on his tail. Roger was avoiding his gaze, making those nerves coil even tighter in Brian's stomach. Freddie looked like he was stuck between laughter and shock.

"Did you have fun tonight, Brian? Those girls certainly seemed to enjoy themselv-" Freddie started.

"They drugged me, Fred. I don't want to hear your shit," Brian snapped back. Roger dropped the glass he was holding, not giving it a second thought as he rushed to the guitarist's side.

"Brian! Why would you continue the rest of the show like that?" Roger scolded. He pressed the back of his hand against Brian's forehead, checking to see if he was heating up. Brian shrugged in response.

"We only had two songs to go, besides I don't feel any different. Actually...I do feel rather lightheaded." Brian brought his fingers to his temples, trying to massage out the growing pain and black spots. During his explanation Roger had grabbed a wet facecloth and pressed it to the taller man's forehead. Brian tried to suppress a shiver at the feeling of the coolness of the cloth and Roger's body heat against him. He felt one of the drummer's nimble hands pressing against his chest, backing him into a chair. Brian was sure he was going to lose his mind.

"You're burning up, Bri. Do you have any idea what they gave you, any at all?" Roger asked. With no unoccupied medic at the venue, Roger was the most qualified substitute out of the four. He was doing a great job too, Brian thought, but maybe he was a little biased.

"It won't go as far as to kill me or cause any long lasting effects, if that's what you mean," Brian let out a short laugh, "they asked me to come find them after the show, so I don't think I need to spell out what they wanted to do to me." Roger grimaced at the premise.

"That's pretty fucked up, Bri. Next time they should've asked you after the show," Roger replied, pulling the curls out of Brian's face.

"Wait, how'd they manage to drug you Brian?" John asked, arms crossed against his chest.

"Don't be daft, darling. One of the wenches used her tongue to shove the bloody pill down his throat," Freddie answered, Brian nodding in agreement. He nailed exactly what happened. Roger eyed the clock on the wall, 10pm.

"Well, if you think it won't kill you, you'll just have to sweat it out. They might have slipped you ecstasy or something like that, so you're in for a good night, Bri," Roger explained, a ghost of a smile on his face, "we'll need to get you in the limo before it kicks in. Then we'll just crash in the hotel tonight instead of touring the city."

After a unanimous agreement, Brian stood up from the wooden chair and swayed on the spot a little. More black spots crowded his vision. He felt a hand on his bicep trying to steady him, but it wasn't enough and soon Brian was crashing to the floor.

***

Roger sensed Brian was going to pass out before it even happened. He dove in front of Brian and caught him, but he couldn't support his weight and fell to the ground underneath him. Roger crawled out from the other man and knelt by his side, cradling his head in his hands.

"Should we call an ambulance?" John questioned, kneeling on Brian's other side.

"No, I think his blood pressure dropped when he stood up. He's probably not used to the sensations," Roger answered, but there was a seed of doubt in his stomach. Brian will be fine, this is just a part of the rockstar lifestyle, right?

All of a sudden, Brian started to stir and wake from his episode. Roger leaned over his face, hoping to block some of the light shining down into his eyes. Brian's hazel eyes shot open and stared right up at Roger. His pupils were blown and his gaze was glassy. A grin spread across his handsome face as he tried to sit up. Roger had his hands on his shoulders in an instance, trying to keep him on the ground.

"No, no Bri, if you get up too quickly you'll only pass out again," Roger warned, but his arms were too weak and Brian sat up in a flash. He threw his arms around Roger's neck and pulled him close, embracing him and burying his face in the drummer's neck.

Roger's world froze. What the fuck was Brian doing? He heard Freddie's stifled laughs from behind him, and Roger shot him a quick death glare. This really wasn't a funny situation. Then he heard Brian deeply inhale against his neck, was he smelling him?

"You smell reaaally good, Rog," Brian purred, drawing out his syllables. Fuck, Roger couldn't fight the heat that rose on his cheeks as each of the words went straight to his dick. John choked on his water next to Freddie, who slapped his back to stop him.

"I probably smell like sweat after drumming for three hours. Get up, we're leaving now." Roger unravelled Brian's arms from around his neck and helped him stand upright. Brian wrapped himself around Roger again. He pushed Roger's face into his chest while he buried his head in his bandmate's blonde locks. This time Roger really froze, he can't remember a time when Brian had ever been this physical with him.

"Alright, stop smothering the poor man. Our bloody ride has been waiting for us for the past five minutes," John said as he pulled Roger from Brian's grip. Brian went to take a step forward to take a hold of Roger again, but Freddie stepped into his path, hands on his hips.

"Brian, calm down until we get into the limo, then you can smell Roger all you want," Freddie ordered, amusement dancing in his tone. Brian's helpless expression changed into one of excitement at the promise, leaving Roger even more confused. Using all his effort, he dragged his eyes away from Brian's blown eyes, flushed cheeks, and parted lips. He looked like sin. John placed a hand in the centre of Roger's back, prompting him to move out of the room. Freddie and Brian were hot on their heels.

Between their dressing room and the door to the outside world, various stagehands and workers approached Queen to congratulate the band on an amazing show, and to ask Brian whether he was ok or not. Brian didn't answer any of them, he trained his eyes on the back of Roger's head. Freddie handled all the courtesies as per usual. He replied with a basic 'thank you' and 'Brian will be fine' each time. Roger eyed how Freddie's knuckles had turned white from the grip on Brian's wrist.

The band erupted onto the street, various bodyguards crowding around the foursome. Something in the back of Roger's mind told him that there were more than usual because of what occurred earlier in the night. Reporters' cameras snapped left, right and centre, as they always did. No doubt they would appear on some news station that night, it was one of the biggest crowds ever. Not to mention how the incident will most likely provoke a debate about security and privacy of celebrities.

Roger followed John into the back of the limo, Brian and Freddie jumping in right behind him. A guard shut the door and suddenly the band had their privacy back. Roger jumped when Brian pressed himself up against the smaller man's side. He threw his arms around his neck again and buried his face there.

"Fuck, Freddie why'd you promise him that-" Roger's anger melted when he felt a warm tongue slide its way up his neck and stop at his jaw. Roger tried so hard to bite back a loud moan, but Brian sucked and kissed his way back down Roger's neck, forcing the noise from Roger's lips. His head lolled to the side, allowing Brian more access to his neck. The guitarist's right hand shot up to cradle the other side of his throat.

Then he remembered exactly where he was, and his eyes snapped open to meet John's disturbed and Freddie's bemused expressions. He planted his hands on Brian's shoulders and pushed him back, unintentionally showcasing the scattered red marks Brian left down his neck.

"Is there something you boys need to tell us?" Freddie questioned, one eyebrow raised and with a grin. Roger's face burned as he spluttered over an answer and Brian returned to the spot on his neck.

"No- no, I have no clue why he's doing this," Roger replied. Brian's hands gripped his waist tightly and Roger covered them with his own, trying to pry them off. In any other circumstance, this would be heavenly. His crush assaulted his skin with such passion, but it was uncomfortable when Freddie and John were right across from him. Not to mention Brian was out of his mind on some unknown substance, so maybe he didn't know what he was doing and didn't want Roger at all...

"Wait...I want to hear him say it," Freddie said, pointing at Brian, a curious gleam in his eye, "Brian! Knock it off for a second and answer me, darling." Just as Freddie suspected, Brian didn't respond to him. Instead, he ran his hands up the inside of Roger's shirt and attacked his jawline. For the umpteenth time that night, Roger pushed the curly haired man off of him. He feared Brian would regret everything if he remembered this tomorrow.

"Why'd you make me stop?" Brian asked, voice low and husky, right above Roger's ear. Roger suppressed a shiver as the man grazed his teeth on the lobe of his ear.

"Why don't you answer Freddie?" He retorted. Brian chuckled.

"Why do I need to? I only want to please you," Brian answered. He turned Roger's head and finally connected their lips. His lips were warm, moving against Roger's with passion. Then Brian's hand slipped between his legs and ran itself over the semi he'd been sporting since they were in the dressing room. Roger groaned at the sensation, but felt the heat of embarrassment again. It went unnoticed because of the black jeans he was wearing, but thanks to Brian's actions the band was painfully aware of it.

"I knew it!" Fred exclaimed, "I know what they gave Brian!" Roger thanked his guardian angel that the singer didn't mention how heated the two men were getting.

"What? How could you have figured it out from that, Fred?" John asked, turning his head to Freddie so he didn't have to look at Roger's discomfort any longer.

"It's simple, they gave him a lust potion," Freddie replied, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. John and Roger's faces fell in confusion.

"Huh? You aware of this thing called reality, Fred? The last time I heard about love potions I was nine," John scoffed, laughing despite the situation.

"No, dear, you misunderstand, it's only a nickname for the drug. Besides, I said lust, not love. When you take it, after some time it'll knock you out. Then when you wake up, it'll make you lust after the first person you look at," Freddie explained. Roger's heart clenched painfully. Of course Brian wasn't doing this because he wanted to, he was under a drug spell. The grip on his waist suddenly felt like poison seeping into his skin.

"So how do I make him stop?" Roger muttered.

"You can't, he'll keep going until he gets what he wants from you," Freddie shrugged, "I know that's what those girls gave him because the only person he's responding to is you. He won't remember any of this conversation tomorrow."

"But- I can't do this! It's pretty much date rape. Besides, he only wants me because of the fucking drug," Roger retaliated, chest twisting in agony. Freddie's face fell, he didn't have a response for that. But then John let out a barking laugh, confusing the two men.

"Wait, are you two kidding me right now? Are you really that blind, Rog?" John laughed again. Roger's pressed his lips into a straight line, and he only blinked at John's outburst.

"Rog, Brian's been in love with you for the past decade. I thought that much was obvious." Both Roger and Freddie's mouths fell open at the bassist's news. The revelation wasn't helped by the fact that Brian was now palming Roger's dick through his jeans.

"He- I thought...what?" Roger stuttered. Brian reciprocates Roger's feelings? Suddenly the lips at his collarbone felt pleasant again, a twisted comforting notion from the older man.

"How come I didn't know this, Deaky?" Freddie asked, hands on his hips.

"I don't know, perhaps you should ask Brian that, he's the one that told me," John said, gesturing to the preoccupied Brian. Roger felt the guitarist's slim right hand run up and down his clothed erection while his thumb lightly brushed over the drummer's nipple. He was driving the smaller man wild. Roger tried so hard to contain himself in front of his band members, but he couldn't help the small noises that fell from his mouth. At least they weren't heard over John and Freddie's bickering.

"Brian told me because I know how to keep my mouth shut, Freddie," John said, smirking at the singer. Freddie brought a hand to his heart, feigning offence.

"How dare you!" His composure slipped. "Oh shut up, darling, you know you love me." Roger's dragged his focus away from Freddie kissing John's cheek when Brian undid his seatbelt and kneeled in front of Roger. Roger's breath hitched as he looked down at the man between his legs. He held his thighs open with strong hands. Brian looked up at Roger with hooded lids and didn't break the eye contact when he surged forward to run open mouthed kisses along his length. He fought the urge to bury his fingers in the curly hair as pleasure ran up his spine.

"Oh, fuck- Brian, please stop while John and Fred are in the car," Roger pleaded. He gripped the top of the man's curls and pulled his head away from his crotch. Brian's eyes were still blown with lust, blinking at the request like it was a foreign concept. His eyelashes fanned out across his reddened cheeks.

"No, please Rog, no. Let me do this for you, I want to make you feel good. Please, don't push me away anymore. I just want to make you happy, please." Roger couldn't believe the words coming from Brian's mouth. He had resorted to begging, pleading to the man above him. While Roger was searching for a response, Brian rested his elbows in the space between Roger's parted thighs and began to unbutton his jeans. Roger desperately swatted his hands away.

"Brian, stop. I'm serious," Roger groaned.

"No, please don't dear. Give us a bit of a show," Freddie laughed and elbowed John's side to encourage him to laugh as well. Roger's glare silenced the two of them.

"Oh come on, Roger. Nothing you say will stop him. I've seen this drug in almost every club across the continent I've cared to visit. When I say he won't stop until he gets what he wants, I mean it. So...I don't know, darling, it's obvious you both want each other, so just go with the flow. Only, not in front of us, we'd prefer," Roger was silent after Freddie's monologue. Maybe he was right. Roger liked to think that Brian would be thankful that he spent the night with Roger rather than two deranged fans who attacked him on stage.

While Roger was deep in his thoughts, Brian unzipped the drummer's jeans all the way. He pulled the waistband of his underwear down and released the drummer's hard cock. Then all Roger felt was a wet heat surrounding his tip and Brian's tongue swirling around the head of his dick. Roger couldn't help the loud moan that slipped from his mouth, and his eyes slipped shut at the sensation. His fingers tangled in the curly hair as Brian bobbed his head, taking more of Roger's length in each time he went down. Roger curled in on himself, trying to get closer to and further away from the sensations.

"Hey, darling, can you drive any quicker?" Freddie asked the driver and shut the glass so the four men had their privacy. Freddie's hands then shot out to cover John's eyes, as Fred could sense the discomfort rolling of the bassist in waves.

"Fuck- I'm sorry you guys have to see this, I'd stop it if I could," Roger whined, eyes screwed shut and head bowed.

"Don't worry Rog, we can't exactly see anything, but we still have our hearing though," John answered. Both Roger and John's cheeks coloured after they realised how loud Brian was at giving head. He moaned, sending vibrations straight through Roger and he almost came at that alone.

"Brian I don't want to think about what you're doing with Roger for the rest of the night, but you might want to hurry this part up. We're almost back at the hotel and there are paparazzi everywhere," Freddie said. He already knew Brian wouldn't respond to what the man was saying.

The car suddenly came to a holt and Roger panicked, they'd reached their destination and he was still painfully hard. Brian had a moment of clarity as he pulled off of Roger and looked around, confused as to why they had stopped. Roger used the opportunity to tuck himself back into his jeans, finding a position where his erection would be the least obvious.

Freddie barely gave Brian the chance to sort himself out before pushing him out the limo door. He followed suit to make sure he wouldn't do anything crass in front of cameras. Brian turned back around to face the limo, but Freddie's hands were at his shoulders pushing him towards the hotel. John and Roger followed suit as the foursome hurried to their floor.

Once they were out of the public eye, Brian grasped Roger's wrist and lead the man to his room. Roger coloured again when he heard Freddie yell from behind them, "Don't keep us awake, boys," before he dragged John to their own suite.

As soon as they were in the privacy of Brian's room, their hands were all over each other. Roger moaned into Brian's mouth as their clothed erections rubbed together.

"Fuck, Roger, you drive me crazy. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this for," Brian kissed his way down Roger's neck, muttering the words into his soft skin. Brian's hands grasped the man's hips and pushed him back. Roger's legs met with the bed and he fell backwards onto it. Brian pinned Roger's hands above his head and assaulted his neck once more. Nimble fingers traced the outline of his cock, drawing out a choked moan.

"Br-Brian, have you really been in love with me for a decade?" Roger panted out. He needed to hear it from him, otherwise tonight would be entirely meaningless.

"Yes, how could I not be in love with you? All blue eyes and pretty smiles, I'd be a fool to stay away from you," Brian grinned down at the man, "now please, Rog, let me do this for you. For us. I just want to fuck you until you scream my name, and I know you want it too." The crude words coming from the guitarist's pink lips only fuelled his desire more.

"Take me, Bri, I want you so badly," Roger moaned, heart beating faster with every single touch the two shared. Brian couldn't react fast enough upon hearing those words.

"Stay there Roger, I'm going to make you feel so good that'll you come untouched," Brian promised in a rough voice. Roger's dick pulsed at the vulgar language and the knowledge of what was in store for him. Brian took off Roger's shirt and threw it to the other side of the room.

Brian's hands found their way to Roger's thighs and parted them again so he could slide between his legs. He started to make his way down Roger's chest, kissing and biting and sucking at every part of his torso he wanted to. Pretty moans wouldn't stop falling from Roger's mouth as he looked down at the red marks Brian was leaving.

Brian lifted Roger's hips and dragged down his underwear and jeans in one go. He threw them to wherever his shirt landed. The drummer made the mistake of looking down at Brian. His hazel eyes locked with blue as he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. He enveloped his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue. Now that they weren't in the car, Roger allowed himself to let go.

Words of encouragement came out of Roger as Brian bobbed his head. It wasn't long before Brian completely took Roger in, and Roger almost screamed as the man swallowed around him, only to draw completely back and focus just on the head. Roger was sure he wouldn't last much longer if he kept this up. Brian must've picked up on this because Roger was only getting louder and needier. He withdrew from the smaller man.

Roger whined at the loss of heat. His dick strained up on his stomach in need. Long sleeves dragging up his bare torso reminded Roger of his nakedness. He recoiled into himself, trying to hide his body from the older man. Brian didn't like that, but recognised his self consciousness and unbuttoned his own shirt to match Roger's state of undress.

There was no way Brian was from this world, Roger thought as he watched him undress. Brian's hazel eyes ran down Roger's face, not looking down at what he was doing. His curls fanned out like a halo, with a rosy hue adorning his cheeks. Roger's eyes trailed down the pale expanse of his chest before resting at the small trail of hair just above Brian's low sitting waistband. Brian noticed where Roger was looking so he purposefully fumbled taking his jeans off to tease the man.

Roger eventually got so impatient that he tried to undo Brian's jeans himself, but Brian swatted his hands away. He pouted up at Brian, who only smirked at his expression. Then Brian pulled a small packet of something from his back pocket and put in on the dresser. Roger eyed the suspicious item before it clicked.

"Lube? You've had that on you this entire time?" Roger asked. Brian laughed at the man's incredulous face.

"Of course, it doesn't hurt to come prepared," Brian replied. Roger pinched himself, there was no way this wasn't a dream. Brian was acting too out of character. It was probably the drugs, Roger thought.

Brian removed everything covering is lower half and let his cock spring free from its confinement. Roger couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. Realising he needed the lube again, Brian leaned over Roger to get the pouch. A quiet moan came from Roger as their members rubbed against each other.

"Don't hold back, love. I want the whole world to know you're mine." Brian coated his fingers with the cool substance and pressed a finger to his hole. Roger quivered at the feeling and bit back a moan as Brian ever-so-slowly pushed in. Despite himself, he tensed up in pain.

"Oh, Rog, please don't let me hurt you. I want to make you feel good." That nonsensical begging started again. Only this time it was pure bliss to Roger knowing someone wanted to do this for him. Solely for him.

Brian started to move his finger, using his other hand to pin the writhing drummer to the bed by his hips. Another long finger join the first and Roger moaned at the pain mixed with pleasure. Brian pumped his fingers, stretching Roger with an agonising rhythm. All of a sudden Brian brushed a spot deep inside Roger and he saw stars.

"A-ahh! Oh fuck, Bri, please do that again," Roger pleaded. And so he did, curling his fingers in exactly the right way so he was pressing down on that spot every time. Roger's fingers knotted into his blonde tresses. He grasped Brian's forearm that pinned him down. He was moaning so loudly that the entire building could've heard him, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. He couldn't remember when, but Brian added a third finger. Roger moved his hips in time with Brian and arched his back, leaning into the touch.

Brian withdrew his fingers, leaving Roger feeling empty. That self pity soon washed away when he watched Brian grasp his own cock and lube it up. Ever so slowly, Brian lined himself up with Roger and pressed his tip against the smaller man.

"Oh fuck, Brian, stop waiting for the grass to fucking grow and-" Roger choked on a loud moan as he felt Brian slowly pushing his way in. Even though he had just been prepped, nothing could've prepared him for how thick Brian was. He was short of being a third of the way in and the pain was so overwhelming. Brian stopped when he saw Roger's eyes screwed shut and his hands balled into fists in the sheets.

"Rog, do you want me to stop?" Brian asked, guilt lacing his voice. Roger shook his head, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Please, Bri, keep moving," Roger pleaded, locking eyes with the man above him. Then he felt rough hands pushing on the underside of his thighs, hoisting his legs up and open. Brian quickly slipped a pillow underneath Roger's hips so he was at a better angle.

Then, he started moving again. Initially he was agonisingly slow, which Roger was ok with while he was still getting used to the foreign sensation. But then he grew impatient.

"Faster, please, I-" Roger muttered, almost inaudible.

"Use your words, Rog, I can't hear you," Brian teased, continuing his slow pace. Roger glared at Brian, he knew exactly what game he was playing. If he wanted it that was, Roger was more than happy to oblige.

"Please, Brian, fuck me! Fill me up with your cock! Faster, Bri, fuck me!" Roger shouted. His eyes rolled back into his head as a grin spread across his face. Brian snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Roger to the hilt. The words he shouted earlier were coming out of his mouth again, only this time he was being deadly serious.

Now Brian was thrusting into him at a dangerous pace. He leaned forward to leave more bites and kisses on Roger's neck. Roger's dick throbbed, untouched and heavy against his stomach. Brian ever so slightly altered his angle and pounded into Roger's prostate. With a scream, Roger threw his head back. He rolled his hips in time with Brian's, trying to make him reach that spot with every thrust.

"Fuck, right there, Brian! Don't stop-" Roger managed to get out before dissolving into another fit of moans. Brian placed his hands on Roger's legs, parting them even further. He held them still as he slammed into Roger with precision. His long fingers dug into the soft flesh as Roger threw his arms around Brian and clawed at his back.

And then, just to be even more of a tease, Brian slowed right back down before Roger could finish. Each stroke was slow and long, striking Roger's prostate with accurate control.

"Please, Bri, fuck me!" That's all Roger had to scream before Brian picked up his pace again. He was dangerously close to finishing. A string of moans and "Brian"s emitted from Roger's parted lips let the guitarist know how close he was.

All it took was for Brian to reach down between the two and grasp Roger's aching dick for the smaller man to reach his climax. Roger tensed up and came into Brian's hand as a loud moan ripped from his throat. Brian's finish came shortly after. All Roger could feel were the aftershocks of his own orgasm and the heat of Brian's cum filling his ass. It was the most lewd thing he'd ever experienced, his bandmate coming inside him after an adrenaline filled show.

Brian stilled, panting and moaning over Roger, who was still out of it. He pulled out, trying to be careful, and Roger felt the obscene trickle of cum down his thighs. Brian stood on shaky legs and disappeared to get a towel, but Roger felt sleep grip him before he returned.

***

Brian hated mornings. The brightness of the sun always stung his eyes as soon as he woke up, and today was no exception. He squinted his eyes as light poured in from the half opened curtain. The light made his head pound, and Brian tried to raise an arm to grab his forehead, but he found that something had his arm trapped. There was someone next to him.

Brian swivelled his head only to discover a mass of blonde tresses cascading across his chest. The man stirred from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to meet Brian's. When Brian saw the telltale blue hue of Roger's eyes his heart flipped. He wondered how he managed to get the beauty in his bed after all these years. Also wondering why he couldn't remember it for the life of him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Brian stammered out. Great. Real smooth. Roger smiled up at him.

"It's kind of a long story, please don't panic," Roger answered. He pulled himself off of Brian and propped himself up on his elbows. Brian matched his posture. He couldn't help but notice the vast collection of hickeys trailing down both sides of his neck.

"Two girls drugged you during the show," Roger informed. That part Brian did remember, painfully so. "Turns out what they gave you was a lust potion, as Freddie called in, and you couldn't keep your hands off me." Brian swallowed, turning bright red at the thought of what could've happened.

"But-so why are you here?" Brian asked again. He was starting to panic. If Roger only had sex with him because of the effects of the drug, or God forbid Brian forced him to do this, he could have no chance with him. This could destroy their friendship, and in turn, Queen. Roger sensed his discomfort and laughed.

"Don't worry, Bri. Do you really think I would've jumped into the sack with you if I didn't want it either?" Roger questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the blushing man. With that, Roger threw on a dressing gown draped over the chair and picked up his clothes.

"I'll be back soon, I'm going to get changed," Roger winked and left the room, leaving Brian alone with his thoughts. Well, it seems like whatever Brian did Roger enjoyed it, otherwise he would've fled the room in disgust. He only wishes he could remember exactly what happened.

Brian had a quick shower and changed his clothes before he made his was to the suite's kitchen. Freddie and John were already seated at the table, both with cups of coffee and reading a newspaper. Roger entered the room shortly after Brian, now freshened up.

John didn't even look up from his paper before he chuckled, "my, my, Brian. I thought you were a vegetarian, but you seemed to have no problem eating Rog's meat last night." Freddie swatted his arm at the youngest man's crude language. It was completely unexpected coming from John.

"I'm sorry, dears, I swear I didn't ask him to say that," Freddie said, although it was plain to see that he found John's comment funny. Meanwhile, Brian was mortified at the implications of his words. "But seriously you two, keep it down, especially you Roger."

"Can we please forget about what happened in the limo last night? It was embarrassing," Roger asked, hand on the back of his neck.

"What happened in the limo?" Brian found himself asking. All three heads suddenly turned to face him, before exchanging awkward glances.

"I think it's better if he didn't know that one," Freddie stated, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Don't worry, next time we'll use the privacy of our room," Roger answered, a blush settling in one his smooth cheeks.

"Next time?" Freddie asked. Roger didn't respond, he only turned to Brian and simply smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting through that clusterfuck. If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment and kudos. Please don't harass anyone from Queen, the BoRhap cast, or any of their family, this is all just a bit of fun ok


End file.
